Shadow Freddy
Shadow Freddy - halucynacja czasami pojawiająca się od Nocy 6 w Części/Usługi. Wygląd Swym wyglądem bardzo przypomina Złotego Freddy'ego: podobna postawa, te same nogi, mikrofon w prawej ręce, druty wystające z prawego oczodołu i brak lewego ucha. Te cechy doprowadziły do tego, że jest bardzo do niego podobny i zaczęto kojarzyć Złotego Freddy'ego i Shadow Freddy'ego jako tą samą postać. Różni się od niego jedynie przez wyraźne białe źrenice i zęby. Nie posiada takiej ilości zniszczeń, jak jego normalny odpowiednik. Występowanie FNaF 2 Shadow Freddy pojawia się rzadko w Części/Usługi od trzeciej nocy. Siedzi w tym samym miejscu co Withered Bonnie. FNaF 3 Shadow Freddy pojawia się w minigrach trzeciej odsłony. Prowadzi on animatroniki do Safe Room'u, mówiąc Podążaj za mną, najpewniej w celu uwolnienia ofiar ze strojów, rękami Williama Aftona. Jest niematerialny, więc może swobodnie wchodzić do Safe Room'u, w przeciwieństwie do innych, gdyż nie mają zapisanego tego pokoju na mapie lokacji. FFPS Shadow Freddy pojawia się w minigrze startowej. W trzeciej fazie minigry, zaczyna poruszać się w górę i w dół, przeszkadzając Freddy'emu/Fredbear'owi w rozdaniu dzieciom pizzy. W kolejnych fazach jest coraz szybszy i coraz bardziej zaczyna się glich'ować. W końcu minigra się zacina, a gracz zostaje przekierowany do Salvage Room'u. FNaF VR Shadow Freddy powraca i przyjmuje rolę Freddy'ego w Hard Mode'ie Parts & Service - Freddy Zachowanie Począwszy od nocy 3, rzadko 2 gdy gracz świeci latarką w Części/Usługi to może się tam pojawić. Powinno się szybko zmienić kamerę lub wyłączyć monitoring, wtedy Shadow Freddy zniknie. Jeśli jednak nie zrobi się tego, bądź zrobi za wolno to Shadow Freddy doprowadzi do scrashowania gry, lecz dopiero od wersji 1.13. We wcześniejszych wersjach występuje jako zwykły easter egg, jeśli jakiegoś animatronika (nawet Foxy'ego) nie będzie w części usługi i się włączy kamery, wyłączy i znowu włączy to pojawi się Shadow Freddy i kiedy się chce poświęcić trochę energii na świecenie na niego, by się mu przyjrzeć, to energia nie będzie się tak szybko wyczerpywać. Ciekawostki * Gdy rozświetlimy jego obraz zobaczymy, że jest on fioletowy. * Fioletowy jest kolorem dopełniający do żółtego. Może to sugerować, że jest to dusza pracownika zatrzaśniętego w kostiumie starego Golden Freddy'ego, jeżeli jest on animatronikiem sprężynowym. * Może się pojawić tylko jeden raz w Części/Usługi w ciągu nocy. * Nie może się pojawić w nocy 7, ponieważ wtedy nie mamy dostępu do Części/Usługi. * Może się pojawić tylko wtedy, kiedy wszystkie animatroniki wyjdą z Części/Usług. * W wersji mobilnej zamiast crashować grę, zacina ją. * Niektórzy sądzą że Shadow Freddy to Nightmare, albo odpowiednik Nightmare'a, z FNaF 4. Tę teorię może potwierdzać fakt, że w plikach gry Nightmare nazywa się Shadow Freddy. * Phone Guy mówił o użyciu żółtego stroju, mówił prawdopodobnie o stroju Old Golden Freddy'ego, co tłumaczy dlaczego Shadow Freddy wygląda jak on. * Ale może to też być dusza pracownika pizzerii, który zginął w stroju Fredbear'a. * Są też szanse że to Ofiara Ugryzienia z '83. * Nie może on być Old G. Freddy'm, ponieważ potrafi normalnie się poruszać, co widzimy w minigrach FNaF 3 i FNaF World. * Withered Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy i Phantom Złoty Freddy - wszystkie te postacie mają ten sam model, ale każdy z nich jest odrębnym animatronikiem. Galeria Chadow Freddy.png|Shadow Freddy w Części/Usługi Purple_freddy_minigame_move.gif|Shadow Freddy we FNaF 3 ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Cień Fredbeara we FNaF 4 symbolizujący Shadow Freddy'ego ShadowFreddyFnaf6.gif|Shadow Freddy w minigrze startowej FFPS ---- Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Generacja: Shadow